The process of harvesting honey from honey bees has been practiced for thousands and thousands of years. Honey is an all-natural food that contains natural antioxidants, enzymes, minerals, and vitamins Additionally, honey contains ingredients that are believed to neutralize potential damaging free radical activity. It is also believed that honey promotes the growth of good bacteria in the intestine and may help reduce pollen allergies.
Unfortunately, the process of gathering honey from individual honeycomb frames has remained substantially unchanged from generations. Typically, after collecting the frames, they must be uncapped by removing the beeswax from each cell. Next the frames must be rapidly rotated to remove the honey via a centrifugal process. The honey must then be gathered and filtered to complete the process. Such a process is time consuming and messy. Many manufacturers have responded with the use of reusable silicone frames to help with the process, but very little else in the process has changed.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by honey can be gathered from silicone style honeycomb frames in a manner that addresses the shortcomings of the current practice.